ssb_allstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve
Steve is the player character from the popular game of PC/Mac/Xbox 360, Minecraft. He appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros All Stars. Character Description Steve doesn't have much of a backstory, due to his origins in Minecraft. The ending of Minecraft seems to suggest that he is someone simply dreaming of the craft world. Players can upload their own skins to change their appearance, but his default appearance has shorts brown hair, a teal shirt, blue pants, and grey/black shoes. Abilities Steve posses many abilities, such as superhuman stength, seen through him being able to compress sand and diamonds with his bare hands. He also seems to posses great resistance to attacks, the ability to decover damage as long as he isn't hungry, and great enginuity. Moveset Ground Moves Normal *Neutral Attack - Performs a standard Minecraft punch. Can be repeated multiple times in quite succession. *Forward Tilt - Swings his axe in a horizontal slash from left to right. *Up Tilt - Swings his pickaxe overhead. *Down Tilt - Strikes the ground in front of him with his shovel. *Dash Attack - Swings his hoe diagonally downwards from left to right while skidding to a stop. Smash *Side Smash - Holds pick overhead to charge, and strikes the ground infront of him with it. *Up Smash - Swings his sword in a wide swing above his head. *Down Smash - Holds out his sword and swings it while spinning in a full circle. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Jabs in front of him with his sword. *Forward Aerial - Swings a torch downards, causing fire damage. *Back Aerial - Swings an enchanted stick behind him, doing minimal damage but causing a lot of knockback. *Up Aerial - Throws redstone dust into the air above him. *Down Aerial - Swings and anvil downwards. Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Punches the opponent in the face. *Forward Throw - Kicks the opponent in the chestm then slashes them with his sword. *Back Throw - Sidesteps around the opponent and kicks them in the back. *Up Throw - Plants a sapling at the opponent's feet, the uses a bunch of bone meal to make it grow and launch the opponent into the air. *Down Throw - Plants a cactus down on the ground and throws the opponent into it. Special Moves *Standard Special - Bow and Arrow - Gets out a bow and shoots and arrow. Can be held to shoot further. *Side Special - Fire Charge - Hurls and exploding fireball off to the side. *Up Special - Enderpearl - Hurls an enderpearl in an upwards arc, causing him to teleport when it hits something. *Down Special - TNT - Drops a primed piece of TNT on the ground, which will explode shortly afterwards. *Final Smash - Nightfall - He builds a small house and the stage begins to get dark, and then a bunch of Minecraft MOBs begins spawning and attacking players. Taunts *Up - AFK appears above his head as he becomes more rigid. *Side - Eats a piece of cooked beef. *Down - Taps the ground with his pick, causing a diamond to pop out. Idle Animations *Puts his hands together like a villager and nods. *Gets out a compass and checks it. On-Screen Appareance *Appears with a message underneath his stating "Steve has joined the game." Costumes *Default - Brown hair, teal shirt, blue pants, iron tools. *Yellow hair, green shirt, brown pants, wooden tools. *Black hair, dark blue shirt, grey pants, stone tools. *Orange hair, yellow shirt, red pants, gold tools. *Grey hair, gold shirt, grey pants, obsidian tools. *No hair, brown shirt, dark brown pants, diamond tools. Category:Character Category:Minecraft